Don't Move
by Charlie Anderson
Summary: My first wincest/ smut. Disclaimer I do not own Sam or Dean unfortunately please tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

Dean and Sam were in the Impala and Dean was driving singing alone to Metallica. Sam is sitting in the passenger's seat looking at his older brother hoping he doesn't notice. Both are covered in blood from their last hunt. Sam's new temper has become violent and can go back and forth in a heart beat.

"Dude, we need to get a room."

"I know, I'm looking for one Sammy."

"It's Sam."

They pull up to a motel and Dean goes to check in. Sam stares at Dean as he walks inside. His brother, his secret desire, no one has ever known. Dean gets back into the car refraining from looking into his brother's green eyes the eyes he has been looking into for so many years trying to believe he wasn't in love, trying not to see the love that his Sammy returns. They walk into the room, its different than usual it has one king size bed instead of the two queens that they always get.

"Dean, seriously dude what the fuck?"

"They must have made a mistake... oh well; I'm going to take a shower."

Dean gets in the shower, the water washing the blood from the hunt away. He starts thinking of Sam, his taller younger brother with his sad and sometimes angry green eyes. Dean looks down and his penis is hard. He gets out of the shower and notices something is wrong, there is no sound coming from the main room. He throws on a towel and hurries out the door to see if Sam, his Sammy is still there. Sam is standing across the room as if he was pacing and looks at Dean.

"Sammy what's wrong?"

"Dean, was this room really an accident?"

"Sammy I told you it was."

"Fine." Sam said with a little disappointment in his voice.

"Sammy... Sam come here." Sam looks over and for the first time the anger in Sam's eyes is directed at Dean. Sam walks across the room in 3 quick strides with those long legs of his. Sam pushes Dean against the wall, hard. Sam kisses Dean. A first kiss should not be like this, his anger, his hot tongue violent inside Dean's mouth yet gentle and savoring. Sam keeps Dean pinned to the wall while taking off his own shirt. Dean struggles to take off Sam's pants but his brother, to Dean's dismay, has been working out. Dean whines as Sam's warm, rough hands take off the small motel towel that was having trouble covering his hard, throbbing penis. Sam presses his half naked body against Dean's and Dean feels Sam's hard member press against is abs and Sam starts taking off his own pants and underwear. Both Dean and Sam are naked pressed together and Dean breaks his head free from Sam's mouth and kisses Sam's neck bringing up a moan from the back of Sam's throat. Sam slams Dean back up against the wall pissed at Dean for moving.

"Don't move unless I tell you to." Sam growls and starts kissing Dean again. Sam's hand slides down to Dean's penis and starts caressing. Dean's knees go weak and Sam looses his grip. Because Dean fell Sam gets pissed for Dean moving without Sam's permission. Sam picks up Dean and shoves him onto the bed and pins him down.

"I told you not to move" Sam practically yells. Sam moves his hand back to Dean's rock hard dick and restarts sliding his hand up and down getting harder by the second. Dean starts strategizing. Sam continues to ease his brother toward an orgasm. Sam lets go of Dean to grab a condom and Dean takes his chance to get the upper hand on his little brother. Dean is now straddling Sam, pinning him down. Dean smiles, his usual 5-year-old smile that Sam hates. Dean pins Sam's arms down with one hand and leans close to Sam's ear. "It's my turn, Bitch." Dean moves his hand down Sam's throbbing penis and gently starts running his hand up and down the shaft.

Dean has learned from Sam's mistake and ties Sam down before sliding down his brother's body to take his pre-cum soaked penis into his mouth. Sam lets out a moan that almost brings Dean to the edge. Dean grabs a condom and puts it on, he then positions himself to get inside of Sam. Dean slowly eases himself inside of Sam to keep from hurting him. Once Dean is inside he allows Sam to try to get comfortable.

"Dean please start moving." Sam whimpers. Dean smiles and does what he was asked. While he's thrusting he takes hold of Sam penis and starts caressing it to the time of his thrusts. Sam moans and cums, and he gets tighter around Dean so a second later Dean cums inside of Sam. Dean slowly gets out of Sam ignoring his protests, and gets some tissues to clean both of them off with.

Dean comes back with the tissues and gently sets to work drying off Sam. Sam appears to be asleep but as soon as Dean starts drying him off he opens his eyes and smiles at his brother, his lover, his light. "I love you, Dean."

Dean stops mid-stroke. His mind is scrambled. I love you too just can't come out. He starts to panic because he knows that if he can't say it, he will lose Sam forever. Sam reaches up to cover Dean mouth lightly. "I know," was all he said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dean, what about Dad?"

"What about him Sam?"

"What would we tell him? That his sons are not only gay but in love with each other?"

"Sure, why not?" Dean is just doing this to annoy Sam because this is the third time they have talked about it since they woke up after their wonderful first night together.

"Dean, be serious. The man raised us to be soldiers and we turn out to be in love with each other."

"Well, you know what Sam? I haven't seen you try to stop this, try not being in love with me because I have tried for years to forget that I was in love with you because in most states this is illegal and you know what it sucks to forget you love someone. To love someone with all of your heart only to have to hide it for society and even for the sake of the person you love. So Sammy, for the first time just listen to me, you're right we could have never told dad but he's dead and don't for one second believe that you are in this alone because I have worked all my life for you to be happy which meant that my happiness didn't matter, I gave it up for you and you didn't even notice."

"Dean, don't do this. I just didn't want secrets to tear our family apart."

"Our family, you mean the one _you_ left to go to college? The one that completely fell apart when you left, the one that had to keep going without you, keep saving people without you? Because if so, I don't want to hear it, the family you were trying to save has died. I have been left by every person in it and you know what, I don't want that family back because honestly, that family sucked. You and dad always fighting, moving from town to town killing things, protecting you, hoping dad would come back from his hunt, I'm tired of hearing you say that you care about our family and want it back because after you and Dad left, the family died and it was just me."

"What about after you died? I waited for months trying to get you back."

"Well you definitely weren't waiting with Ruby…"

"Are you still upset about that? I told you it was nothing, I just missed you."

"And what, she took advantage of you? You didn't have to go along with it. You, you promised you would never be with anyone else after we got together, I promised you too, but I kept mine."

Dean got up to leave, "I'm going for a bite to eat do you want something?"

"No, but I'll go with you."

"What to make sure I came back? To keep me from getting drunk and picking up some chick to spite you? Fine, come but I don't want to talk about this anymore; I'm just your brother."

"Dean, you can't do that, you can't stop being with me…"

"Why not? You broke the promise, you moved on to some demon bitch, so I can break mine and stop loving you."

"Dean—"

"No, Sam. That's what you want to be called right? Sam, I'm not sticking around anymore. I'm tired of wondering what the angels know, or don't and of thinking that maybe I was being punished in hell for loving you. We are going to go back to having two beds in a room and I swear I will shoot you if you get naked in front of me again."

Suddenly Dean was unconscious. "I'm sorry Dean."

Sam carried his unconscious brother to the bed and took out some rope and began tying him down. Once Sam finished he kissed Dean's head and left to get the two of them food.

While Sam was still gone Dean woke up the way he was tied down the pain he felt and not knowing how he got there reminded him so much of hell that he blacked out at the thought of the much pain. Once he came to Dean realized that Sam had done this to him.

Once Sam got back with the food he knew that something was wrong with Dean. "Dean I-I just couldn't let you leave. I got us food but you can't stop loving me. Don't you realize that I remember Hell? I died Dean, you were there longer but I still remember, I remember everything including hearing Dad's screams. I won't hurt you again but please don't stop loving me." Sam let Dean out of his bond, Dean didn't move for fear of upsetting his brother. "Dean please don't be afraid of me, I was just trying to keep you safe."


End file.
